


The Adventures Of Rayen

by Rosae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Cute Animals, Don't care much either, Fluff, Hux does not have time for this, Kittens, Kylo Is a Little Shit, M/M, No Angst, Phasma also likes kittens but she know she wouldn't be able to get away with it, Probably ooc, Slowly forming ships, So she's just quietly helping kylo, This was not what Hux signed up for, WIP, i dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosae/pseuds/Rosae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has a soft spot for kittens, who would have guessed? So when he happens upon one when capturing a planet, one can only assume that chaos will ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Here’s the thing, Kylo Ren had a soft spot for kittens. There was just something about how soft and fluffy a predator could be that appealed to him so strongly. They looked so innocent but were still bloodthirsty killers if taught right, the perfect pet really.

Despite his love for the creatures, they were actually fairly rare in most parts of the galaxy that he visited and it was a long time before he actually managed to find one. It happened when he was almost finished with the capture of the planet’s capital, the leaders having already been killed and anyone important taken hostage and locked up in the room he was currently having to watch over. All he needed was... And just as his thoughts had strayed to them they appeared. The stormtroopers had finally landed and could take over for the boring job of clean up and taking care of little things. Kylo pushed himself to his feet as Phasma approached him, able to sense her smile even if he couldn’t see it.

“Looks like this was a clean grab. Anything we should know about besides the normal sweep?” She asked, as troops filtered out behind her to take up their various duties. Kylo reviewed his actions quickly, picking out the important parts.

“Entire royal family is dead, I took care of all of them, you’ll find their bodies in the throne room. Some senators and a few people that looked important in the room behind me. Other then that no divergences from protocol.” Kylo replied, keeping his tone curt and quick. Phasma deserved that respect from him. She nodded and barked out a few more orders to her troops before turning away, leaving a transport ship that was meant for him so he could return the the ship, his presence no longer needed here. He made a beeline straight for the ship, intending to be back to wash himself of the blood staining his robes as quickly as possible, but something caught his attention.

It was a little noise, but enough to make him turn his head, it wasn’t the pathetic crying of a child or scream of death of some useless local, instead it was a strong but shrill noise that clearly run out a message to all around it. ‘I will not be ignored’. Kylo turned, a few of the stormtroopers taking notice of his change in course and watching him, and moved into one of the many sets of ruins, only to hear the noise again. It was distinctly an indigent meow this time, and easy to find. A little force moved aside a chunk of rubble to reveal a single kitten standing alive among the fallen bodies of its brethren. The little kitten was small and fluffy with fur painted calico. She looked up at Kylo, and once again let out a very annoyed meow, demanding that she be picked up. Kylo couldn’t help but obey the little thing, well aware that though the stormtroopers were pretending not to watch they most certainly were. He held the little one to his chest, allowing her to press herself up against his blood soaked and the moment a little purr started to come from her tiny chest Kylo knew that she was coming back with him.

He quickly check the area with the force, just to ensure that she was the only one of her family left, before returning to his transport ship with her clutched gentle to his chest. It seemed he had taken longer than he had thought, for Phasma was on the ship as well and it was about to depart.

The commander took one look at the kitten, and Kylo, with or without the force could feel her eyebrows go up behind the helmet as the ship set off to return to the Finalizer. The other stormtroopers were clearly struggling to not comment on the little cat who was now pawing at his robes with interest.

“Hux is going to throw a fit you know.” Her voice was faltering into amusement and Kylo allowed himself a smile behind the mask.

“Oh I’m counting on it.” He replied, tilting his hand to roll the kitten over onto her belly so he could rub at it with a single finger. 

“What’s her name going to be?” Phasma asked, her gaze obviously following the tiny kitten as it attacked Kylo’s gloved finger, he considered the question for a moment, having already thought through a few options.

“Rayen.” Was his reply, having considered naming the kitten Hux but in the end decided that the name was not befitting such a pretty creature. Rayen gave a little meow, seeming to recognize that the name had just been gifted to her and it was all that Kylo could do to not coo at her for being so smart. 

 

\------

 

“FN-145, please understand that if you’re lying to me right now I will see to it that you are sent to sanitation duty for the next five cycles.” Hux threatened, knowing that it wasn’t a lie but unwilling to believe that Kylo would have actually done such a thing.

The stormtrooper kept the salute up, and without a tremble of fear replied “I assure you sir that I am not lying to you. Lord Ren returned with the creature after the successful capture of the planet.”

Hux sighed, this was going to be one huge headache for him, he just knew it. “That will be all FN-145.” The trooper nodded and left Hux to fume alone. He just knew that Kylo was doing this to get at him, but as long as the creature was kept away from him then he could, at the very least, prove to Kylo that he wasn’t that easy to anger.

Or at least, that was the plan until Hux entered his officers meeting space (he refused to have it called a lounge for it was a place of strategizing and not laziness) only to find that Kylo, who despite technically having a right to be in the area, was for the very first time present in the meeting space, and his officers, the noble commanders of the First Order, including Phasma, were almost all gathered around him and more importantly the tiny creature in his lap. Hux coughed ever so lightly and most of the lower officers had the sense to look ashamed towards him and return to their work. Commander Phasma and Captain Tobi, one of the five just under her just gave him a nod of acknowledgement and returned to their infernal cooing over the kitten. 

“Hello General Hux.” Kylo greeted him, his voice modulator taking out the smugness that Hux just knew was there. Hux had to fight down his first instinct to tell Kylo to take the little creature out. 

“Hello Lord Ren. I don’t suppose you’d care to explain why there is a dirty creature on my ship and more importantly in my officers meeting room?” Hux replied, his tone sharp and his eyes glaring daggers at the tiny creature that had turn it’s attention to him, wide eyes looking him up and down curiously and without fear in a way that bothered him more than he could put into words. 

Kylo moved the kitten into his lap, a bit of a symbolical move more than anything else, letting Hux know that Rayen wasn’t going anywhere, before he answered the general. “Her name is Rayen.” He started off with, knowing just how much Hux would hate the thing having a proper name which was reserved for the higher officials of the First Order. "She's quite clean actually, she's been bathed and given a clean bill of health by the medical droids after I brought her up here." He continued, slowly taking down anything Hux might try to do to have a reason for her removal, keeping his tone pleasant as possible. "I noticed that in recent reports you'd been complaining about the mouse problem and so I thought I might take steps to help with it, cats were genetically engineered to hunt such things and clearly none of your traps have been working thus far. As for our currently location, Rayen is too young to start hunting for her own food and since the officers lounge is one of the few places that stocks decent meat I thought I'd stop by and feed her." 

Hux had to work very hard to not sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. He was about to say something in protest, about to demand that the thing be removed and threaten to do himself, knowing that it would spark a fight between him and Kylo, when little Rayen decided to take matters into her own paws. 

Before anyone, even Kylo could do anything, Rayen pulled herself to her paws, hopped down from the couch she had been occupying with Phasma, Kylo and Tobi, raced across the room and with her tiny claws, scaled Hux’s outfit, not even given him time to think before she was up on his shoulders. Everyone was frozen, even Kylo hadn’t planned for something like this, but then Rayen began to purr, it was strong and loud as she rubbed up against Hux’s cheek.

Hux ruled his ship with an iron fist, he was the closest anyone could ever come to being made of stone but even he had his weakness. It seemed this little cat had managed to reach all of them. She was soft and that display of agility and speed did give weight to Kylo’s mention of having her remove the mouse problem on the ship. He didn’t want to give in, but her rumbling grew louder and he knew that it was a lost cause. Rayen was plucked off his shoulder by the scruff, and though he was not gentle he was also not harsh as he strode over to drop her in Kylo’s lap.

“If the Supreme leader does not see her as a distraction from your training, and she is not a bother on my ship then I do not what business she is of mine. Commander Phasma, if you would follow me, we have work to do.”

Phasma nodded, but much to Hux’s charigine she still gave the kitten who was now squeaking indignantly at Hux’s retreating form a little scratch on the head before following him.

Hux really hoped the cat fell into an incinerator, pretending that he couldn’t feel Kylo’s pride radiating off him as he left the room with his Commander following him.


	2. Damn it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little more shippy at the end.

Snoke had approved Rayen after Kylo had informed him of his reasons for liking cats, though the supreme leader had seemed a little hesitant, there was little doubt in him that cats were creatures of the dark side, and given Kylo’s temptation to the light, any bonds that he could form to the dark were good ones right now.

The little kitten grew quickly, and quickly captured the hearts of most of the base, unfortunately for Hux’s ever growing headache. Kylo took her with him whenever he could, but when he was asleep or in a place too dangerous for her, she would be left to wander the base on her own, at first she mostly kept to herself, a little put off by the stormtrooper’s heavy footfalls, but with a little tempting of treats and kind words, Rayen warmed up to them quickly. It became routine for the night shifts to expect her arrival at certain times where she was greeted with plenty of petting and snuggling, all of which she was pleased with. For reasons that nobody could figure out, she had a fondness for FN-2199 and would sometimes even follow him around against her normal roaming and he was more then pleased to have her with him. 

Captain Phasma permitted these visits, mostly due to her own weak spot for the cat, and there was an unspoken rule that if Rayen was in the area there would be no punishment for putting down unimportant tasks for a couple of minutes to pet her. 

Hux didn’t comment on the unspoken rule, just barked at whatever stormtroopers he had found stopped to pet her about wasting time and tried to ignore Rayen as best he could.

But then Kylo left for two weeks.

It was the first long mission that Rayen wasn’t able to come on, due to her ever growing voice and his need for stealth. FN-2199 was left with strict care instructions since she seemed to like him best and since she often wandered the ship anyways, it seemed like everything would be fine.

Hux had just come back from a long day, sure that he had seen the last of Kylo for a good long time and ready to pour himself a drink in celebration, only to discover a certain white and orange creature curled up on his bed, purring. Breathe in, Breathe out, he reminded himself, pinching the bridge of his nose as he did so, before picking out his best choice of action.

Rayen was pulled up by her scruff and promptly tossed out of his room, where it seemed that FN-2199 had just come to check if Rayen had ended up there and managed to catch her. Hux assumed that would be the last of it.

It wasn’t.

The next day, it seemed that Rayen had taken to hanging around the storage units, which Hux unfortunately had to review so he could write a report on. The little calico wasn’t paying him much attention though, instead she was prowling around with a gleam in her eye that even Hux had some admiration for. He wasn’t sure what she was doing, trying to steal treats no doubt, but since she seemed so focused on whatever task she had set herself, it meant he was able to ignore her for most of the day, at least until he turned to leave and found Rayen there, looking very proud of herself with a mouse not the much smaller than her in her jaws, clearly presenting it as some kind of gift. These were the mice that not even the most advanced of the First Order’s traps had managed to catch a single one of, and as Hux glanced behind her, he noticed that she had made two more kills, one half devoured already. 

Now if there was one thing that Hux valued, it was efficiency and hard-work, results were vital and should be rewarded properly when earned. So it was only fair that he bend down and give Rayen a scratch on the head as proper incentive to continue such good behavior. And if later, he allowed her to nap on his bed, well it was only because she was quiet and small and he hardly even noticed her presence, and he most certainly did not let her curl up on his chest and purr at him because that would just be silly. 

He also, was not disappointed when he visited shortened upon Kylo’s return, not in the least. There were also no prideful smiles early in the morning when he’d come out and see that Rayen had left one of her latest catches for him. And he most certainly did not make a habit of visiting Kylo more than strictly needed. Or if he did, it was only because it seemed Rayen brought out a calmer side to Kylo that made him much easier to deal with in her presence. 

To be fair to Hux, part of the last thing was true. 

Kylo, who returned and was quite proud that Rayen had learned to mouse, and though all of her ‘gifts’ to him were disposed of, it was done only when he knew she wasn’t looking. She still stayed with him much of the time, but she had learned to explore a little more even when he was there. A good half of her day was normally spent in the storage units and kitchen area, where she’d hunt for food and pleasure, having found she prefered the taste of mouse meat (and in some places, kitchen scraps) to any other foods offered to her. But the other half was spent by Kylo’s side.

The troopers, and just about everyone else on the finalizer, had discovered that if they approached Kylo with bad news when Rayen was in the area, the resulting damage was almost always lessened if there at all. Kylo refused to draw his lightsaber around her unless he had too, and since Rayen liked most of the troops too much for him choking them to not be upsetting for her, anything that he broke was with the force and done quickly, rarely anything that was hard to replace. Hux had taken to adding “The next time you see Lord Ren with Rayen” to all his bad news delivery instructions for the sake of the ship if nothing else. 

 

This continued on for however long, becoming the new normal around the place until such time as Kylo was once more sent away for a mission, but since Rayen had grown to now be a two month old and had learned about controlling her voice a bit, she was allowed to come with him. Rayen going with Kylo brought upon two revelations, one, Hux found himself actually looking for ways to speed up instead of slow down Kylo’s return. It was a first for him and not one that he was sure that he liked, but that he did anyways if only for getting rid of the awful gloom that had settled around the ship. The second thing that was discovered, was that it was hard for people to take Kylo seriously when he was holding a kitten or had a tired kitten sleeping on his head. 

By the time that he finally returned, it was with stamping footsteps that he was doing his best to quiet as Rayen was clutched to his chest a little tighter then normal. Hux was awaiting him when he got onto the ship solely for the purpose of receiving the information and not in the slightest wanting to see Rayen or Kylo again. Kylo just thrust the data drive at Hux before moving to return to his quarters, and Hux found himself just the slightest bit worried that either Rayen or the ship might suffer from his mood. No, his concern was just for the ship. That was the only reason that after confirming the data to be true he was now making his way to Kylo’s room.

Knocking yielded no answer, but that was normal, so he opened the door with his override code. That was less normal, he generally prefered to keep knocking until Kylo finally answered him, or force a comn link through, but today he was in a hurry. So he just override the door and pushed his way in, expecting to find broken things or the room in shambles. Instead he found that most of the room was intact, in fact, it was looking pretty in shape. What stopped Hux in his tracks was the sight of Kylo sleeping, his mask tossed to the side and his robes shrugged off. With Rayen in the center of his chest, purring loudly. One of his hands was buried in her fur and his sleep was peaceful, something that Hux knew was abnormal just from Kylo’s medical file. 

Hux turned, having found what he needed and assured that the ship would not be needing any repairs, but before he could leave, Rayen let out a meow. He turned back to look at her, shushing her gently. Having Kylo wake up with Hux in his room without decent reasoning could be disastrous, Rayen wasn’t content with that though, shuffling off Kylo, and slipping down to Hux, meowing and clawing at the hems of his jacket. In order to silence her, he found himself scooping her up into his arms. The little kitten’s meows turned into a light purr, and Hux found time racing by him as he quieted the little one, his gaze softening just the slightest at the small furry form radiating joy. He would need to see to it that she was left here the next time Kylo left. Eventually though, he found himself forced by other pressing matters to leave, and after placing the now placated kitten on the couch, he moved from the room. 

Never did he notice Kylo’s eyes crack open as his force sensitive nature alerted him to both Hux’s lingering presence in the room and Rayen’s movements. He also didn’t notice the widening of Kylo’s eyes at the sight of the little smile on Hux’s face, something that Kylo had never before witnessed. That little smile was enough to keep Kylo pretending to sleep, slipping his eyes closed again and keeping his breathing the same as if he were still asleep. It didn’t take long for Rayen to move back to his chest, he waited for her, his little nightmare ward, before be allowed himself to slip back into a sleep haunted by that little smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, kylux just got started, let's see how long it takes these nerds to get together. Next chapter may take me a bit longer depending on how school goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Plans for continuance are underway.


End file.
